The Notebook
by Kusanagi Yakumo - OFF
Summary: Tulisan-tulisan asing tertera pada setiap buku catatan milik Naruto. Tulisan yang membuat Sasuke menciumnya. Tulisan yang merupakan perbuatan iseng dari sebuah keberadaan lain. SasuNaru...


**The Notebook**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Malam ini,_

_benda putih dingin kembali turun sedikit lebat._

_Taman batu ala Jepang yang berada di hadapanku telah tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh warna putih tanpa noda._

_Namun,_

_ada tiga warna lain yang menarik perhatianku selain warna putih keabadian._

_Hitam dari helaian rambut seseorang._

_Abu-abu dari kimono yang dipakainya._

_Serta biru tua dari haori yang menggantung pada kedua bahu miliknya._

_Sosok itu,_

_memiliki warna kulit nyaris menyamai butiran-butiran salju._

_Kedua kelopak mata miliknya tertutup,_

_menjiwai setiap alunan nada merdu yang terdengar dari sebuah flute yang sedang dimainkannya._

_Bibirku mengulas sebuah senyum._

_Sosoknya benar-benar terlihat sangat indah dan misterius._

_Seandainya detak jantungku masih ada,_

_mungkin kini akan berdetak dalam tempo cepat seiring dengan permainan musik yang membuat sepasang iris biruku menatap kagum._

_Sasuke..._

_Itulah nama dari sosok pemuda yang membuat pandanganku terpaku semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu._

_Ketika untaian nada indah berakhir,_

_ia pun memperlihatkan sepasang iris hitamnya._

_Iris hitam dingin,_

_sama seperti dinginnya salju yang aku rasakan sebelum napas terakhir._

_Dalam tempo sedang,_

_kedua kaki miliknya melangkah tenang menuju tepat ke arahku._

_Dan pada saat langkah kaki ketujuh,_

_tubuhku pun tertembus begitu saja oleh sosoknya._

_Seandainya aku masih hidup,_

_akan kuberikan ia pelukan hangat sebagai hadiah atas permainan flute-nya yang begitu memanjakan indera pendengaranku._

_Atau mungkin..._

_Sebuah ciuman singkat..._

_Namun,_

_hal itu hanya akan menjadi keinginan tak tersampaikan bagi Uzumaki Naruto ini._

Uchiha Sasuke, hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau pada bagian halaman paling belakang dari buku catatan yang ia pinjam dari Naruto terdapat untaian kalimat yang bisa membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas. Berpikir sejenak, ia menyunggingkan seringaian lebar setelah terlintas sebuah ide menarik di dalam otaknya, "Karena aku sudah selesai menyalinnya, sebaiknya aku segera mengembalikan buku catatan ini pada Si _Dobe_... Kufufufufu..." gumam Sasuke yang lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar miliknya dalam keheningan.

* * *

_Sasuke..._

_Andaikan saja kau sebuah ramen,_

_maka aku akan memakan ramen tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan._

_Aku akan menikmati tiap detik di mana setiap bagian dirimu menjadi satu dengan lambung serta ususku._

_Menikmati saat bagian dirimu yang istimewa diolah menjadi energi dan darah bagi tubuhku._

_Sasuke..._

_Andaikan saja kau sebuah ramen,_

_mungkin aku akan menaruhmu di dalam lemari pendingin._

_Aku akan menunggumu dengan setia._

_Menunggu saat kau sedikit demi sedikit menjadi beku dan terawetkan dengan sempurna._

_Sasuke..._

_Andaikan kau sebuah ramen,_

_aku akan memakanmu tanpa sisa._

_Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan setiap bagian dari dirimu,_

_karena kau adalah ramen terlezat yang pernah aku makan seumur hidupku._

Uzumaki Naruto, hanya dapat membisu dengan wajah pucat, ketika ia menemukan untaian kalimat asing pada bagian halaman belakang buku catatan miliknya, "A-Apa ini? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menulis hal aneh seperti ini..." ekspresi wajahnya semakin bertambah pucat, sewaktu ia memeriksa catatannya yang lain dan kembali menemukan untaian kalimat asing yang selalu tertera pada bagian halaman belakang bukunya.

Ting Tong...

Bel pintu depan berbunyi, membuat Naruto terbangun dari rasa _shock_-nya.

Ting Tong...

"I-Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" masih menyisakan sebuah pertanyaan besar di dalam pikirannya, ia pun bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar, menuruni tangga, terjatuh pada anak tangga kedua dari bawah, dan berakhir terbentur cukup keras ke atas lantai kayu.

**BRUK!**

"Sa-Sakiiittttt!" seru Naruto yang segera bangkit duduk sambil mengusap tengah dahinya yang tampak memerah.

"_Dobe_...? Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dari balik pintu karena mendengar suara jatuh serta teriakan Naruto yang cukup keras.

"_Te-Teme_? A-Aku tidak apa-apa! Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah tangga, _'Aneh... Tadi, seperti ada yang mendorong tubuhku dari belakang...'_ terdiam sejenak, ia lalu bangkit berdiri, _'Mungkin, cuma perasaanku saja...'_ setengah berlari, Naruto beranjak menuju pintu depan, menyisakan keberadaan transparan yang kini menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

* * *

Cklek...

Krieettt...

"Tumben kau datang kemari, _Teme_?" Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Kedua iris hitam itu mengedarkan pandangan setelah berada di dalam rumah tingkat dua yang memiliki bangunan sederhana.

"Sepi sekali..." gumam Sasuke.

"Kedua orangtuaku sedang pergi ke pemandian air panas. Jadinya sepi deh..." jawab Naruto sambil menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku malas..."

"Kalau begitu, situasinya sangat sempurna."

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Sempurna...? Untuk apa?"

"Sempurna untuk membuat keinginan tak tersampaikanmu menjadi kenyataan," Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kedua mata Naruto, "Aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau ternyata punya sisi melankolis seperti itu," Naruto menerima buku catatan tersebut dengan tangan gemetar. Dengan cepat, ia membuka halaman terakhir buku catatan miliknya. Dugaannya pun tepat. Lagi-lagi, untaian kalimat asing tertulis rapi pada kertas bergaris itu.

_'Tulisan tangan ini, memang tulisan tanganku. Tapi, aku tidak ingat pernah menulis kalimat-kalimat aneh seperti ini!'_

"Sasuke, tulisan ini sebenarnya..." tubuh Naruto terasa membatu, saat permukaan bibirnya disentuh oleh jari-jari putih yang dingin. Tatapan lurus yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat. Sebuah seringaian tipis tersungging, sebelum akhirnya mengunci bibir pemilik iris biru di hadapannya dalam sebuah ciuman.

* * *

_"Fufufufufu... Aku tidak menyangka, bisa melihat pemandangan langka meskipun aku sudah menjadi roh. Ternyata, tulisan-tulisan iseng yang kubuat bisa menghasilkan hal semacam ini,"_ keberadaan transparan terkikik geli, _"Bagaimana kalau aku membuat tulisan lain yang lebih bertipe ancaman? "Uzumaki Naruto, kau telah mengganggu ketenanganku! Kau akan kukutuk sampai mati!" Seperti itu misalnya. Lebih bagus lagi, kalau aku tulis kalimat tersebut besar-besar di dinding rumah dengan cat merah darah. Fufufufufu... Hanya bercanda..."_

Keberadaan transparan melayang pergi menuju lantai dua. Setelah sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang tidak tertutup sempurna, sosoknya pun melayang kembali menembus benda penghalang di dekatnya, _"Nah... Sekarang, bagusnya aku menulis apa lagi, ya?"_ sepasang iris emerald melirik ke arah sebuah buku catatan bersampul kelabu. Buku itu pun lalu melayang terbang ke atas sebuah meja belajar. Halaman demi halaman buku terbuka, hingga berhenti ketika telah menuju halaman terakhir bergaris yang masih kosong.

_Hari ini,_

_cuaca sangat cerah._

_Langit biru bersih tanpa awan menghiasi pagi hari di Kota Biei._

_Kota yang selalu menjadi tempat penantianku akan sosok seorang pemuda._

_Kini,_

_aku berdiri di tengah bukit bunga._

_Bukit di mana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya._

_Pemandangan yang alami,_

_udara yang segar,_

_memberikan ketenangan akan kekacauan di dalam hatiku._

_Sasuke..._

_Setiap hari, aku selalu menunggu._

_Menunggu sosokmu muncul di hadapanku,_

_tersenyum padaku,_

_lalu mengecup bibirku dengan lembut._

Tulisan tangan gadis berambut pink terhenti. Ia bisa meniru tulisan Naruto tanpa cacat. Seringaian mesum ala _Fujoshi_ akut tersungging pada bibir merah cherry pucat.

_Tertanda,_

_Uzumaki Naruto dengan penuh cinta..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N: **Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri mampir untuk membaca fic ini. Klo ada kekurangan atau kesalahan dalam fic, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya XD _Gomen_, klo fic-nya gak muasin. Aku benar-benar pemula dalam genre poetry. Aku merasa kata-katanya terkesan agak norak deh... Orz

_Jaa Ne_...


End file.
